


Belonging Season

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega houses, Peter Parker - Freeform, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: Being an alpha couple had its drawbacks. Assumptions about Tony’s place as the physically smaller alpha. Assumptions about Bucky’s lack of wealth before bonding. Assumptions on when they’d take an omega to their bed.If he had his way, they never would, but it had been advised they needed to secure the Stark-Barnes legacy for the future. Neither of them were looking for a delicate ingenue in their first season, going straight from the sheltered atmosphere of the Omega House to warm their bed. And every bonding gala was full of pushy Omega House headmasters and mistresses trying to climb the social ladder.Until one fateful night where they meet the omega of their dreams.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 53
Kudos: 348
Collections: Stuckony Summer Stocking 2020





	Belonging Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret) in the [stuckony_summer_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stuckony_summer_stocking_2020) collection. 



> For Ferret! I hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> Prompt: Alpha/Alpha or Dom/Dom couple meets Omega or sub

“You know, we don’t have to make any decisions tonight, love.” Bucky said. He put the wide flat of his palm against Tony’s lower back as they circled the room. 

“I know,” Tony sighed, “But the board is getting awfully uppity about my lack of heir. Or attempts at making one.” 

“Oh Doll, we _attempt_ to make one every night.” Bucky’s voice was a growl in Tony’s ear. “And I like tryin’. It's not our fault neither one of us is an O.” 

Tony kissed his mate. “I just hate this...this,” He waved his hands at the people gathered in the ballroom, “meat market. Young O’s paraded around like--” 

“I know, love. I know. Let’s get some fresh air.” Bucky used the hand on Tony’s back to steer them towards the large french doors to the patio. He let his mate’s bonded scent waft over him. Spicy with an undercurrent of whiskey and Tony’s own warm amber. 

His mate was drawing looks from half a dozen fresh faced omegas, huddling close to their chaperones. Being a large, sturdy alpha in a finely cut suit tended to have that effect. It’s what drew Tony to him the night they met. The deep midnight blue of the wool brought out the foggy gray of his eyes, and his shoulder length hair was back pulled neatly at his nape in a fashionable style. 

Being an alpha couple had its drawbacks. Assumptions about Tony’s place as the physically smaller alpha. Assumptions about Bucky’s lack of wealth before bonding. Assumptions on when they’d take an omega to their bed. If he had his way, they never would, but it had been advised they needed to secure the Stark-Barnes legacy for the future. Neither of them were looking for a delicate ingenue in their first season, going straight from the sheltered atmosphere of the Omega House to warm their bed. And every bonding gala was full of pushy Omega House headmasters and mistresses trying to climb the social ladder.

Tony stopped near the doors, letting Bucky open them for him, when he heard a distressed voice from the doorway to the left. It must be a small parlour, set back off the ballroom floor. The door was open and a light spilled out in the otherwise dimly lit corner. Tony grabbed Bucky’s sleeve to halt him, and tilted his head towards the parlour. 

“I’m so so so sorry Mr. Steve! I didn’t mean to tear it! It’s just--jus he wouldn’t let go of my arm and I--I had to-”

“It’s ok, settle yourself. It can be fixed.” 

The voice was deep, but lyrical. It drew Tony closer. 

A young omega sat on a chair, the lace of his cuffs torn on one side. An absolutely gorgeous blond stood over him, carefully threading a needle, the pink of his tongue sticking out as he worked. They were both wearing the pale pearl gray of unbonded omegas, and the room smelled of a subtle sweetness cut with a little bit of fear and panic. The blonde, Steve, if what Tony heard was correct, was beautiful with broad shoulders and a slim waist. He turned to the side, and the soft cut of his suit showed off a curvaceous rear. 

“Was someone giving you trouble, darling?” Bucky’s low voice spooked the two omegas, their heads snapping up in unison.

“No, Alpha! We’re fine, really.” The young one pleaded. “I took care of it.” 

“You took care of it?” Bucky said, and raised one eyebrow. 

“Yes! Mr. Steve taught us how to break a hold when alph--”

Steve tugged on the kid’s arm, “Peter…” 

“Right! Sorry. I mean, I--” 

“What Peter is trying to say is, that he politely declined Alpha Rumlow’s attentions, and tore his cuff on a nail. Nothing to worry about, Alphas.” 

Tony leaned against the doorframe. “Please, no need to be so formal. I’m Tony, and this is my mate Bucky.” 

Bucky bowed at the introduction. “Alpha Rumlow you said?” He waited for a nod from Peter. “Be right back. Don’t cause trouble.” He kissed Tony before leaving. Both omegas eyes seem to widen at that.

“Wow, I’ve never met an alpha couple before!” Peter said, prompting Steve to pinch him before going back to sewing. “I mean, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please join me?” He demurely waved a hand at a chair, set and appropriate distance away for unmated couples. 

“No, thank you, I shouldn’t. I wouldn’t want to besmirch your names with no chaperone around. 

Steve snorted, “I _am_ his chaperone.” 

“Impossible. A lovely gentleman such as yourself not under lock and key?” 

“Quite possible. Too old to be bonded, so I assist with the younger omegas.” 

“Mr. Steve, you’re _not_ too old to be bonded.” Peter whispered.

“I agree with the kid.” Tony locked eyes with Steve, and hoped to God that some of his interest poured into his alpha scent filling the room. Steve’s pretty pale skin pinked up so nicely all of a sudden, he must have finally scented Tony. 

“You know what, Mr. Steve? I think my cuff is fine, I should go find Alpha Michelle, I believe she wanted a dance earlier.” 

“Peter!” It was too late. Peter bolted out like his tailcoat was on fire. He dodged Bucky on his way back, who was fixing his cufflinks and straightening his jacket back to rights. 

“Took out the trash?” 

“Yes, I think he’ll be more well mannered if he dares to show his face at one of these things in the future.” He stood by Tony’s side, making sure to not cage an unbonded omega into a room.

Steve clicked the sewing kit shut and re-entering the ballroom. “Thank you, but if you’d both please excuse me, I have some young adults to mind.” 

“Do you have to mind them real hard, or can you spare us a dance, darling?” Bucky drawled.

Steve sputtered. “I...I mean, I could. I’m not much of a dancer.” He looked away, towards the couples swirling around. Tony could see wistfulness etched into every line of his being. 

He extended his hand. “I thought they taught that sort of thing here at the houses?” 

“They did, I mean they do.” Steve’s eyes darted around before looking back at Tony. “Are you sure? I know Ms. Romanov was hoping to introduce you to some of the newest debuts?” 

“We’re sure, darling.” Bucky said, offering his hand as well. “Dance with us?” 

“How would it work? I can’t rightly dance with you both at the same time.” 

Bucky pitched his voice low and filthy. “We’ll share ya. First one, then the other, if you’d like.” He winked. 

Steve’s cheeks pinked further at the meaning behind Bucky’s words. “Alright.” He said with a smile, extending his hand out towards them both. “One dance.”

“Start with Tony, I’ll watch. He’ll be a good fit for you. Real gentle.” Bucky guided Steve’s hand to Tony’s. 

Steve’s palm was warm and soft in Tony’s hand, but steady and sure. He guided the omega into position, making sure to keep his hand high on his waist, lest any of the curious headmasters watching their every move call foul. He was large for an omega, but still graceful despite his protests. With each spinning pass, he scented honeysuckle and crisp apples, and Tony noticed Steve’s eyes were more than just blue, but had flecks of green as well.

As the quartet trailed off and begun anew, Tony spun Steve into Bucky’s arms. He watched his mate catch the other man and immediately move into a dip. With an arm around Steve’s back, he trailed his fingertips down slowly, to clutch at his lower back. A chorus of squeals and sighs from the gallery of omegas and chaperones made Bucky smirk, _the show off_. 

Their omega parted his lips in surprise as Bucky pulled him up into frame, then worked his magic across the dancefloor. Their scents were mingling together delightfully, the combo of his and Bucky’s bonded alpha spice and Steve swirled into Tony’s nose with every swish of skirts and tailcoats of the other dancers. Bucky led Steve across the room and back, showing off and laying as public as a claim as he dared to those assembled. And it seemed to be reciprocated in how Steve clung to Bucky’s lapels, how his scent carried the edge of lust, his eyes darkened every time he caught Tony staring. 

Bucky spun Steve one last time, ending the dance with a bow and kiss to the back of his hand. Tomorrow, they’d arrange for an official courting visit, but tonight, they’d take turns making their omega breathless and flushed from dancing. Tonight, Tony knew his mate would lick the scent of omega off his skin, and tomorrow, they’d make him theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
